


it's in the stars, it's who we are

by junko (orphan_account)



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, raspberry-vodka galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, can we visit the raspberry-vodka flavored galaxy?” Tony asks from his station, and she snorts delicately, crossing her legs. </p><p>“Eyes on the prize, Mr Stark,” Pepper replies, and he sighs and turns back to his schematics.</p><p>If she's honest with herself, she's surprised that he hasn't already gone. Maybe he has, and forgot about it.</p><p>Maybe they can go again. Make some new memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's in the stars, it's who we are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> this was assignment no. 56 for the marvelrarepairexchange, and i'm pinch-hitting as the original giver had to drop out. 
> 
> it was a little last limit, but i really hope you enjoy it!!! elements of the request: poly relationships, pepper/tony/rhodey, nat/bucky/steve (even if it is only implied, sorry!), snarky characters, tattoos/piercings, and sci-fi au. 
> 
> title is from in the stars by icona pop

Pepper Potts was built for greatness. 

She started out nothing but a flashy model on some far-off colony – and she will personally fight anyone who calls it “nothing but”, because she will not allow _any_ of her work to be put down, whether it was smiling for a camera or leading starships across the galaxy – and now here she is.

Spacers Magazine calls her the 'Queen of the Galaxy'. She flips the holo-screen around to show it to Tony with a smirk, and he rolls his eyes, complains that he used to be the 'Merchant of Death', and “Why do you get to be a ruler? It's not fair. And hey, shouldn't that be Empress? I'm calling them to change it to Empress.”

Somehow, in all this time, certain aspects of the man still haven't changed. Pepper smiles and kisses the side of his head and goes to sit in her Captain's chair, spinning around to watch the stars out the front hub.

“Hey, can we visit the raspberry-vodka flavored galaxy?” Tony asks from his station, and she snorts delicately, crossing her legs. 

“Eyes on the prize, Mr Stark,” she replies, and he sighs and turns back to his schematics.

If she's honest with herself, she's surprised that he hasn't already gone. Maybe he has, and forgot about it.

Maybe they can go again. Make some new memories.

Pepper grins, makes a note to check if their current mission will allow for a pit-stop on the way back. 

It's good to be in command.

/ / / / / 

Rhodey isn't even supposed to be on their ship, in reality. The USS Malibu (and does Pepper ever regret letting Tony name his ship) is a peaceful vessel, trekking through space to explore new worlds, offer help to those in need, to collect information on other planets and to use Stark technology to make life better, cleaner, safer.

The truth is, Rhodey is from the days when Stark tech was destroying planets instead of re-building them.

The lieutenant was assigned to the ship as a 'military communications agent', in case the Malibu should come across hostile enemies and need assistance in strategy. (They have Rogers and his team for that, but Rhodey is experienced and he does in fact help).

Tony is glad that he gets to have his best friend with him as they explore space and go on adventures. Pepper is glad that she's neither the only sane one on the ship nor the only one who has to deal with Tony on his bad days.

They both appreciate how grounding his arms are, after a long day; how soothing his voice can be in your ear when you need some sense talked into you.

It's a wonder that none of them went crazy before he was transferred on-board. Pepper sometimes humors the thought that the crew might stage a mutiny and try and put him in her spot.

That would never happen, though. Pepper is far too competent, and Rhodey is happy where he is. He tells them both so every night before bed.

/ / / / / 

Thor carries Tony back on the ship over his shoulder after the next on-planet mission. 

The proceedings had gone well, and they had formed a pleasant rapport with the locals (as was to be expected). Romanova and Barnes, their xenolinguists, had translated the meetings, and Pepper was half-sure that it was Rogers' earnest smile that earned over the natives. Her shrewd mind for business did the rest.

Afterwards, during a festival thrown in their honor, once the other three had slunk away together, arms linked, Pepper sought out Rhodey and Tony, only to find Tony drunk and on his back getting something blue and sparkling tattooed onto his chest.

After enlisting the help of the large Asgardian to bring Tony back to the ship, Pepper sat on the edge of his bed and looked at him, one eyebrow raised. 

“What, do you not like my ink?” Tony mocked, waggling his eyebrows. “It's local for _'chase the stars'_. Get it, Pep, it's symbolic of my – like, my hero's journey. Or something.”

Pepper smiles and pats his hand and kisses his cheek, leaving him alone to sleep it off.

Outside, a small amount of crew members have gathered, and Rhodey is shaking with laughter as Romanova looks smug.

“What are we laughing about?” Pepper asks, curious.

“Stark just got the word 'cantaloupe' tattooed on his chest.”

Pepper stills, her mouth falling open, before she puts her head in her hands and groans. The other two set off laughing again. Pepper sighs and thanks Thor for his help before she allows herself to make fun of him with the rest.

Tony can never, ever find out. 

(He finds out two days later, when Barton calls him 'melon-head'. Rhodey shakes his head, chuckling to himself, but still pats his back when Tony wails into his shoulder. He tries to invent a laser to remove the tattoo; it doesn't work.)

/ / / / / 

There are days when Pepper gets spat on by military commanders because she wears her captain's uniform with a skirt, but she lifts an eyebrow and responds back crisply, sternly, before she rips them apart with a word and a smile. When the connection is cut she slumps, before jumping to her feet, pacing, agitated. 

Tony usually tries to build her things after those events, little robots to sit on the desk in her quarters and sing or whistle or tell her that she's pretty every quarter of an hour. It's a nice thought, but so was bringing her strawberries when he thought he was dying, and Pepper usually ends up tenser than before.

Rhodey will try and bring her distractions, work, food, anything, and Pepper appreciates it, she really does.

But sometimes she just wants to hand the seat over to her second-in-command Hill and take the night in her quarters. Rhodey throws his arm around her, pressed up against her back, and she curls up into Tony to trace the arc-reactor in his chest. Tony snores, Rhodey kicks. 

Pepper has a good night's sleep, and wakes up with a smile on her face and a plan to thank them for it. 

They really, _really_ enjoy her wake-up call. Afterwards, when they're sweaty and a little tired, Tony grins and claps his hands together. “So! Great work team, 10/10, would do a repeat performance. Coffee?”

“Man, do you ever shut up,” Rhodey replies punching him in the arm good-heartedly.

“Not unless something is in it, no,” Tony says flippantly, getting up to pull on his uniform. “I wasn't kidding about the coffee, though. Pepper?”

Pepper watches them fondly, proud of herself. “Please and thank you.”

She has to get up herself and start prepping for her shift, but she'll take another minute of this.

/ / / / / 

Pepper petitions for shore-leave, and the council grants it after brief consideration. Rhodey shakes his head and spins his chair around to watch Tony dance around as the ship maneuvers to land. He's going to fall down any minute.

“Remember that non-modified human crew members will need to wear their oxygen masks when on-shore so as not to overdose on the atmosphere. Sorry, guys,” Hill says, smirking as she passes them around.

Romanova, Rogers and Barnes high-five, and Thor and Sif grin. 

Tony trips over himself. “What? You never said that. Pepper, you never said that! What's the point of going to the raspberry-vodka galaxy if we can't take advantage? Pepper!”

Pepper smiles serenely and snaps her own oxygen mask on as Rhodey laughs. 

She looks around at her crew, her ship, her boys. Barton is trying to sneak off-board without a mask on. Coulson throws a data-pen at him from his station and knocks him across the floor. Foster is packing up her science equipment to get some readings once on-shore. Tony is picking himself up and pouting. Rhodey leans over to give him a hand with a smile.

She was built for greatness, and this is it.

**Author's Note:**

> once again i'm sorry it was late and i hope it was to your liking!!
> 
> i'd also like to give a big shoutout to holly over at the marvelrarepairexchange, for organising this great opportunity for everyone to work together and fave fun :) 
> 
> find me on tumblr at ladydent, or on my stella rogers rp account at captstella! please leave a comment if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
